Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to human body mounted electronic device support systems, and more particularly to support systems for non-stationary use of electronic devices. The invention also relates to apparatus for adjusting the viewing height of monitors and to the use of mobile human body mounted electronic device support systems in cooperation with adjustable height monitors and monitor stands and boosters.
Description of Related Art
People widely use electronic devices such as computers for a variety of purposes including entertainment and work. Typically these users are seated when using these devices. In an office work environment for example, it is not unusual for every employee to be assigned an office chair, a desk, and a keyboard and mouse situated on the desk to input information into a nearby computer. Use of these devices in a sitting posture over extended periods of time has been shown to cause uncomfortable physiological symptoms and detrimental health effects. The physiological symptoms include fatigue, sleepiness, restlessness, muscle aches, back and neck pain, and in some cases depression. The health effects include muscle weakness, skeletal misalignment, muscle and joint tightness, disorders of the circulatory system commonly associated with inactivity, and other symptoms.
Workers experiencing the physiological symptoms described above and the detrimental health effects that grow over time ultimately become less effective in their work on a daily basis. Productivity in the work place suffers when this happens. In some cases it can even lead to failure of the organization.
Non-seated office solutions have been offered in the prior art to improve the health, comfort, and overall productivity of the worker who traditionally works in a seated position. One solution that has been presented is a work surface booster. The booster is typically in the form of an elevated platform configured to rest on the desk surface. Examples of boosters are shown in FIG. 1 and in FIG. 2. The booster creates an elevated work surface to support the worker's keyboard, mouse, or laptop/tablet at a height suitable for the office worker to use when standing next to their desk. These elevated platform boosters unfortunately require substantial desk space when on the desk and substantial floor space if lowered to the floor when not in use. Users complain the boosters clutter their work space and make it difficult to meet with others at their desk because the booster obstructs the use of the lower desk surface yet the elevated booster surface is too small for use by two. The top surface of the booster is elevated to a level higher than the desk surface therein creating a mismatch in height. Unlike a single level desk surface, papers are not easily slid to a different portion of the same surface. Users also complain of feeling fixed to the booster. The boosters are generally not mobile and therefore require the user to stand at a fixed location. Another problem with work surface boosters is that the boosted surface typically is elevated directly above the supporting desktop surface rather than towards the user. In this event, the user's knees and thighs will bump against the front of the desk as the user attempts to use the elevated surface therein annoying the user.
As an alternative to work surface boosters, elevated or standing desks are seen in the art. One example of a standing desk is illustrated in FIG. 3A. In these devices, the entire desk or work surface is vertically elevated so the worker can utilize the work surface at a comfortable height while in the standing position or on a tall stool. Often the amount the desk height is elevated is approximately the same as the length of the user's femur bone. Standing desks are generally fixed in height and those that are adjustable usually require the use of tools and a substantial investment in time to make the height adjustment. Another form of standing desk is illustrated in 3B capable for mounting to a door or wall.
Also in the art are on-demand adjustable height desks or work stations. Many of these devices typically include an elevator mechanism often in the form of a crank or electric motor effective to change the desk height on demand by the worker. One example of an adjustable height desk is illustrated in FIG. 4A where the desk surface is shown at three different heights. Adjustable height desks are not an effective solution in most situations for a variety of reasons. First, the mechanisms required in an adjustable height desk must elevate at least the entire top surface of the desk along with all materials placed on the surface including items such as books, monitors, phones, and computers. Together these items often weigh well over 100 pounds. In addition, the top surface of the adjustable height desk must be kept level during elevation and lowering therein adding to the complexity and strength required in the elevating mechanisms and ultimately the cost of the device. Furthermore, due to the complexity of the elevating mechanisms, adjustable height desks are rarely found in shapes other than rectangular and can be difficult to integrate with other office furniture cubicles. This is particularly true when trying to integrate an adjustable height desk into a confined office space or specialized work cubicle. Another form of adjustable desk surface is illustrated in FIG. 4B. Each of these devices are manually adjusted by hand using counter balanced springs. They have similar limitations to the work surface boosters described earlier.
As an alternative form of standing desk, the treadmill desk has been introduced to help the user exercise while working at their computer. These devices consist of a standard treadmill with an elevated work surface at the front of the treadmill. One example of this device is illustrated in FIG. 5. While walking on the treadmill, the user may use the work surface to support a computer, a monitor, a keyboard and mouse, and other various supplies or paperwork much like a normal desk. Although the concept works for some users, many users find it difficult to work at a stationary surface while walking since the stationary work surface is not in sync with the repetitive ambulation motion of the skeleton. The movement of the body makes it difficult to view the monitor screen, to operate the keyboard, and in particular to operate the mouse since the mouse will glide in unintended directions with each gait cycle of the user. These systems are costly and expensive for at least the reason that the desk portion must be designed with access to controls of the treadmill. An additional problem often encountered by users is the distracting noise and heat generated from the treadmill in operation. The treadmills can also require electrical demands that may require special wiring. Again, attempting to fit a treadmill desk into a traditional office or cubicle space is often difficult if not impossible.
Other solutions offered in the prior art to allow users mobility while computing include devices such as keyboards mounted to the forearm of the user for keyed input with fingers of the contralateral hand. This solution provides for only single handed entry to the keyboard and demands extensive retraining by the user due to the unnatural key and keyboard position. One example of this style keyboard is illustrated in FIG. 6A on the left. FIG. 6A (right) also illustrates various forms of mobile wireless keyboards found in the prior art that are hand supported. The primary defect of these devices is that they require support of the user's hand therein requiring the user to either type with their thumbs or with a single hand. These devices are not effective for extensive use because the keys are small and frustrating to use. Newer keyboards are now available in the prior art having a reduced foot print as illustrated in FIG. 6B. These keyboards are often known as mobile keyboards since they are well suited for travel and can fit into a computer bag to wirelessly operate a small computing device or to use on a user's lap to control a SMART TV. As illustrated on the right, some versions are flexible so they may be rolled up or folded. Although smaller than full sized keyboards, these keyboards continue to rely on the support of a table surface or lap and are not equipped for use by users moving about a room. FIG. 6C illustrates examples of wireless keyboards in the prior art that integrate cursor controllers in the form of an integrated trackball or touch pad. These keyboards also rely on a supportive surface in order to type with two hands.
There have also been attempts in the prior art to mobilize laptop computers using various mounting systems. In one configuration (FIG. 6D) the bottom of the laptop is mounted to the belt of the user therein orientating the keyboard in a generally vertical plane against the user's body U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,810. When the user wishes to use the device, the screen of the laptop is opened away from the keyboard into a generally horizontal plane. This keyboard and monitor orientation requires the user to look down for an awkward view of the laptop screen and further requires the user to type on a vertical plane without the benefit of a clear view of the computer keys. A similar design is mounted by a neck strap US20120293935A1 by Sherlock as illustrated in FIG. 6D on the right.
Like the Sherlock device, other systems in the prior art attempt to mobilize electronic devices through the use of supports that comprise neck or shoulder straps or harnesses. Examples of such devices are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,970 by Piatt, U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,294 by Yu, U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,854 by Best, U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,993 by Ephraim, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,293 by Cobbs. Although appropriate for short term use, the straps and harnesses place loads on the shoulder and neck leading to user discomfort. In addition, the straps bind on clothing, are difficult to store, and can be challenging to don and doff.
Waist mounted support systems are also illustrated in various prior art. Norberg discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,363 a device for supporting a game controller (FIG. 6E) The device utilizes a pair of arms on each side connected to pivot joints to allow pivoting around a horizontal axis in addition to mechanisms for pivoting the hand controller. This complex assembly encircles the controller obstructing free movement of the user's hands, is cumbersome to don and doff, has a large profile that is difficult to store, and includes too many mechanisms for practical use. Due to the methods used for securing to the user's body, the controller hangs near a user's groin. In standing, this position may work for controlling a joystick but is a poor ergonomic position for controlling other devices such as a computer keyboard or mouse.
Illustrated in FIG. 6F is a device from the prior art illustrating a purse worn around the waist during use or carried around the shoulder when not in use. The purse opens to expose the screen of a tablet computer. In an operative mode, the screen is located adjacent to the body. The user is therefore forced to hold their elbows out from the body in order to swipe and operate the screen in addition to positioning their neck as if looking at their toes. Although suitable for short term use, the device presents ergonomic barriers for long term use.
In one form, Scherbarth discloses a waist mounted universal support for hand operated devices in U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,791. This device utilizes a multitude of pivot adjustments and locks between elongated connectors to facilitate use of the device in both upright and sitting positions; however this requires the step of reconfiguring the device at the pivot joints. A hand operated device such as a keyboard would be supported along a narrow mid-sagittal plane of the device. The system lacks support for the user's wrists as well as the ability to prevent wobbling of the keyboard from side to side as a user attempts to use keys towards the lateral sides. Although the pivot adjustments are beneficial for converting the device between its standing and sitting functions, the linkage and pivots prevent the user from achieving certain beneficial ergonomic positions and add weight to the support assembly. As illustrated in FIG. 6G, when the hand operated device is positioned a suitable distance from the user's body, the user's forearm is flexed well above horizontal thereby inducing strains on the user's wrist that may cause injury with extended use. The Scherbarth disclosure does not discuss methods for attaching the device to a user's waist. Donning of the device is challenging since generally one hand is needed to support the electronic device, another hand to wrap the belt around the waist, and a third to fasten the belt in a locked position. Once removed from the user's body, there is no obvious way to reduce the device to a smaller footprint for storage. The device is therefore likely to occupy valuable desk space on a user's desk.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,495,163, Goodrich, discloses a wireless musical keyboard mounted to a waist belt. The device utilizes a pair of extension members extending from a belt member. The extension members pivot relative to the belt, and additional pivot members are located under the keyboard so that the keyboard can freely reposition laterally during a musical performance apparently for visual effect. Although perhaps conducive to a musical performance, free lateral movement when attempting to control a device such as a computer would be disruptive. Kunow, in US2011/0108597, discloses a “rigid yet flexible” support brace (FIG. 6H) that partially encircles a user's waist and is adaptable for supporting a musical instrument and in some forms electronic equipment such as laptops. The disclosure fails to teach how devices placed on the extended arms are prevented from falling off or how the open support brace maintains its position on a user's waist especially with movements such as walking, bending, or jogging. Kunow also indicates the device utilizes “a back support section configured to wrap around a back of a user, a front support section with spaced apart ends respectively configured to rest on a hip of the user”. These two sections are offset from each other by several inches creating an awkward three dimensional shape. Although Kunow indicates that the support belt may be folded for storage, he only broadly suggests it can be done while retaining the rigidity necessary to maintain position around a user's waist while carrying a musical instrument such as a saxophone or laptop.
What is needed are ergonomically correct human body mounted support systems for electronic input devices such as wireless computer mice, computer keyboards, combination mouse-keyboards, or game controllers, and in some cases for support of tablets, laptop computers, and similar devices. The support systems should be proficient for use in a plurality of stationary and non-stationary configurations such as sitting, standing and non-stationary positions such as walking, jogging, running, or freestyle movements. It is preferable that embodiments of the support system be adaptable to support one or more styles of commercially available wired and wireless electronic input devices or specialized input devices preferably configured in weight, size, and integrated features for mobile use including instantaneous attach and release to support systems. The support system should also be easily and quickly mounted on and released from the human body. In addition, the support system should orientate the electronic input devices in standard positions that are familiar to users. For example, support systems for computer input devices such as a keyboard or mouse should preferably position these devices as if supported by standard horizontal or tilted from horizontal desktop orientations used by most users. In addition, it is preferable that devices are supported such that the user's humerus is orientated generally vertical and forearms are generally perpendicular to the humerus during use for ergonomic benefit.
Also needed is a human body mounted support system configured to control electronic hardware such as computing device placed at a remote location distanced from the support system. The support system may also be configured to control electronic hardware such as a computing device held by the support system or placed elsewhere on the human body.
Needed also are human body mounted support systems that are not only easily donned and doffed, but systems that will also quickly assume a minimal size and shape to facilitate storage. This may include for example assuming a minimal footprint when stored on top or near the user's desk or workstation.
Also needed is a quickly and easily adjustable monitor height adjustment device with vertical travel adequate for a user to easily move from sit to standing while maintaining a consistent monitor viewing position. Forms of the aforementioned support system will provide users the ability to control input devices such as a computer keyboard and mouse from either a fully upright or sitting position. Many standard computer monitors are capable of a vertical height adjustment of less than 5 inches but this distance in most instances is not adequate for users changing between sitting and standing positions while maintaining a monitor height at an eye level that eliminates the need for the user to tip their head up or down in at least one of the sitting or standing positions.